Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to a powder bed and inkjet 3D printer, and more particularly relates to an automatic inkjet head cleaning method for a powder bed and inkjet 3D printer.
Description of Prior Art
There is a powder bed and inkjet 3D printer available in the market. The current powder bed and inkjet 3D printer lays a layer of powder during printing; controls multiple inkjet heads to eject inks and adhesives for coloring and sticking the powders together in order to generate a single layer slicing model; and lays another layer of powder on the slicing model as well as controls multiple inkjet heads again to eject inks and adhesives in order to generate another slicing model. The above mentioned operation steps are repeated constantly to form a 3D physical model stacked by a plurality of slicing model.
According to the prior art, each inkjet head has to frequently print during printing processes. Frequently, the nozzles of the inkjet heads of the prior art powder bed and inkjet 3D printers are blocked by ink residues, the inkjet heads fail to print either after heated for extended time periods or due to excess printing frequencies, or the inkjet head fails because the nozzles are clogged by the sticking powers.
Consequently, the coloring or the adhesion of a 3D physical model may fail during printing which lead to inferior printing quality or printing failures.